Future wireless cellular networks will be multi-layer. For example, in a HetNet scenario in a long term evolution (Long Term Evolution; LTE) standard, signals of a macrocell Macrocell in the future wireless cellular network will cover a large area, and blind areas of wireless services are eliminated as much as possible. Femtocells Femtocell or picocells Picocell will be deployed in hot areas under coverage of the macrocell. Therefore, signals of the Macrocell and signals of the Femtocell or Picocell coexist in these hot areas, forming two-layer wireless signal coverage.
Visible light communication is using a light emitting diode (Light Emitting Diode; LED) light as an emission source of a signal, and loading information onto the brightness of the LED light to perform transmission. The visible light communication may be applied in indoor lights and outdoor street lights, and these application scenarios are just in accordance with most Femtocell and Picocell application scenarios in a HetNet system.
In the prior art, a two-layer network formed by a radio frequency (Radio Frequency; RF) transmission mode and a visible light communication (Visible Light Communication; VLC) transmission mode may be used. However, in the prior art, the RF transmission manner and the VLC transmission manner use two resource management and signal processing manners respectively, and transmitted data streams need to be switched between two resource management and signal processing manners, so that resource management and signal processing operations executed by a base station are complex.